Rolf Kanies
Rolf Kanies (born 21 December 1957, Bielefeld) is a German born actor who played many high profile roles on the stage before switching to a career in film and television in 1997. Biography Kanies was born in 1957 in Bielefeld. He studied at the "Westfälische Schauspielschule Bochum" and at the "Universität der Künste (UdK) Berlin". Upon completing his studies, he embarked on a career in the theatre. Kanies's roles have included many Shakespearean characters such as Hamlet, Romeo, Mercutio, Macbeth, Theseus/Oberon (A Midsummernights Dream), Sir Toby (Twelfth Night), Dromio of Ephesus (A Comedy of Errors) and Lucio (Measure for Measure). During the past 12 years, Kanies played in a large variety of German television series and movies and in eight feature films. His film debut was "Dark Days", directed by Margarethe von Trotta. In 1998, Rolf had his first international appearance in the science fiction series Lexx-The Dark Zone, in which he played "Priest". The success of this performance led to a continuing role in Lexx in 2001, during which he played Reginald J. Priest, a troubled alien who is also the President of the USA. In the same year Kanies played Adolf Hitler in the American production Joe and Max directed by Steve James (STARZ! Pictures). His best known role is General Hans Krebs in the 2004 German film Downfall. In that film's most famous scene, Kanies was one of the four actors (the other three were Dieter Mann, Christian Redl and Justus von Dohnányi) who were detained in Bruno Ganz's briefing room for not ordering Steiner's attack. He also appears in the 2015 film adaptation of Hitman: Agent 47 alongside his Co-Star Thomas Kretschmann. Filmography Film *2001 No Regrets *2002 Joe & Max as Adolf Hitler *2003 Falling Grace *2004 Downfall *2006 The Conclave *2008 10 Seconds *2008 The Lord of Edessa *2008 A Woman in Berlin *2009 The Countess (film) *2009 Blissestrasse *2010 Tage die bleiben *2010 Wunderkinder * 2015 Hitman: Agent 47 Television *1999 Die Todesfahrt der MS-Sea Star *1999 Dunkle Tage *2000 Der Mörder in Dir *2001 Verliebte Jungs *2001 Wilsberg und der Mord ohne Leiche *2002 Die Nacht, in der ganz ehrlich niemand Sex hatte *2002 Inspektor Ringo Rolle - Top oder Flop *2002 Joe and Max as Adolf Hitler *2002 Lexx - The Dark Zone (as Reginald J. Priest) *2003 Der Fussfesselmörder *2003 Novaks Ultimatum *2003 Tatort - Atlantis *2004 München 7 *2004 Eva Blond - Der Zwerg im Schliessfach *2004 Kommissar Rex: "Nachts im Spital" as Dr. Ballak *2005 Eine Liebe in Saigon *2005 Mutter aus heiterem Himmel *2005 Tatort - Im Alleingang *2005 Heimliche Liebe - Der Schüler und die Postbotin *2006 Tatort - Der Lippenstiftmörder *2006 Himmel über Australien 2006 Störtebeker *2006 Die Sturmflut *2007 Polizeiruf 110 - Tod in der Bank *2007 Liebe auf Kredit *2007 KDD - Kriminaldauerdienst - Verwirrungen *2007 Der geheimnisvolle Schatz von Troja *2008 Das Geheimnis im Wald *2008 Die Hitzewelle *2008 Der Bibelcode *2008 Die Bienen *2008 Die Patin *2009 Auftrag in Afrika *2009 Eine Liebe in St. Petersburg *2009 Das Paradies am Ende der Welt *2009 Mein Leben – Marcel Reich-Ranicki *2009 Mein Flaschengeist und ich *2009 Die kluge Bauerntochter *2009 Der grosse Stromausfall *2010 Niemand ist eine Insel *2010 Alpha 0.7 -Der Feind in dir *2010 Das Familiengeheimnis Gallery RolfHitler.jpg|As Adolf Hitler in Joe and Max. Lexx Rolf Kanies as President Bush.JPG|As Reginald J. Priest in Lexx. Kanies in A Woman In Berlin.png|As Friedrich Hoch in A Woman in Berlin. Count-Krebs.jpg|As Count Krajevo in The Countess. Videos External links *Rolf Kanies's website Category:Actors